


Dreaming!

by xHonestSecretsx



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Asgard, Asgardian Loki, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Communication Failure, Confidence, Depressed Loki, F/F, F/M, Good Loki, Guilt, Healing, Lesbian Sex, Lime, Lingerie, Loki Is A Jerk, Loki-centric, Minor Character(s), Multiple Relationships, Pre-Thor (2011), Prince Loki, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Restraints, Romance, Sif does what Sif wants, Submissive Character, bisexual reader, guilt tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/pseuds/xHonestSecretsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter arrives from the heart of Asgard. An invitation from a certain Thor Odinson. You are sure that there is nothing of well-intent behind the letter, but perhaps you may find yourself surprised. After all... you recall meeting the brothers once upon a dream. You just wondered if the younger brother is in the same dream as you were. </p>
<p>Sif/Reader minor, Loki/Reader major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I am procrastinating on working on my other two works.   
> That was a surprise.   
> Either way here is a thing: likely a one shot or two shot.
> 
> This work is pre-Thor.  
> Sif/Reader is a minor role.  
> Loki/Reader is the major relationship.
> 
> All rights go to respective owners.

The letter was crisp with print glittering in gold. Casting loose the red seal of its back your fingers drew out a single piece of parchment as astonishing as the envelope. Its contents were like nothing you would have perceived. Alongside the note, a coin weighed the bottom. It read:

“(Y/N) (L/N) of Asgard!  
By command of Thor Odinson, son of the All-Father, you are hereby summoned to attend the feast of brothers within the heart of Asgard a lunar cycle of the 20th. Enclosed is a coin to ensure access.”

Teasing the ridged edged coins in your fingers your lip popped inside your mouth. Its bitterness leaked into your mouth as your father sat glaring at the letter between your fingertips. Typically, a father was the first to open all addressed to the house. Father had never been the most conventional man in that regard. You had an opinion in his eyes. He said nothing as he drank of a chalice. Instead he waited for your decision on the matter, “Must I go?” You asked. The anxiety pooled in your belly. He placed the chalice upon the glass of the table before he rose. Quietly walking behind you his fingers teased through your (h/c) hair while developing his response.

He was not at all pleased to have his only daughter preyed upon by the older of the Asgardian’s princes. Many a man would consider it an honor to have his line considered as desirable. Your father however was a man that would forever prefer you to be a wallflower and live on with his quiet life you. Mother had passed long ago. You were the only one he had. “It would be best. The young king has a shit temper.” He sighed, drawing his hand back. He motioned you to hand over the letter. You swiftly obeyed. Feast of brother’s? Often an excuse for deflowering young maidens, drinking and much eating. There were many risks in having you go but the alternative wasn’t much better. Irritating a future king? Thor often invited many maidens. What were the chances that he would take you? Not very high… 

“Take care in going. All men lie.” He warned, kissing the top of your head before leaving the room. 

\--

The metal of your heels tapped against the golden floors of the ‘heart’ of Asgard. Many girls wore the same sort of heels you were sure. Beautiful shades of red, brilliant blue, vibrant purples and pinks swirled together against the backsplash of the golden castle. Suddenly your black dress seemed so much less… vibrant, even if you thought it gripped your backside nicely. Perhaps for the best, you thought. A quick once over led to adjusting the golden clasp pushing together your chest. There were many golden chains that graced your exposed back matched golden bangles matching the necklace along your chest. 

Of course you wanted to look the best but you also didn’t know why you were dressing up. There were far prettier girls glittering for the attention of the princes. One day they would find whatever girl they wanted and marry. You weren’t as deluded as the other girls around thanks to your father’s frequent bleeding sarcasm. In and out, you reminded yourself entering the castle after displaying the golden coin to a guard. 

The palace was like everything you had ever heard. It shone beautifully under the light of golden lamps. Strange magic suspended them in the air. The result was a glittering night sky. Strange advanced magic, you thought. Deep wine red and emerald banners were embroidered in gold strung from various places in the hall. There were more red than emerald. You could safely assume that it was likely because the crown prince was indeed Thor. 

“Careful!” A woman bellowed. In your awe, you hadn’t realized the woman was indeed in front of you. Colliding into her was unavoidable. Falling was likely going to be a humiliating future, of course. Why would a night go well? To your surprise the woman slid her armored arm around your slim waist to steady you. Even on her high boots she steadied you herself, raising you back onto your own heels. “Awe of Asgard will not be an excuse for falling into the fountains,” She warned, cocking her head in the direction of clear pools of water to either side of you. Though it was elevated off the rich floors you might very well fall into it if in the clouds again. 

Your hands pressed together, “My apologies, I’m something of a mess.” You smoothly said, gazing upon her. Her armor polished to shine against the darker leather of her outfit. She seemed confident, collected and so sure of herself. Beautiful you thought. In response she gave a soft chuckle, pushing a few locks of curling hair away from the gloss of your lips to tuck it behind your ear. Your hair was plainly curling around your waist. Something dull hairstyle compared to the classic updos that littered the hall. “You’ve said it not I,” She somewhat bent down to your level, tall as she was. Staring into her warm blue eyes, you realized where you had heard of the woman. Her long black hair curtained around the features of your own face. 

“You’re Lady Sif…” You stuttered out. It wasn’t intentional that you called her out. Surely many did at these sort of events with Odin’s approval of the girl. She pulled back, sliding her hand to grip your own. Though her hands were firm, they were as soft as they could be. She brought forth your knuckles to set a soft kiss with her own plump lips upon them. “If you know mine, I ought know yours… m’lady,” She chimed. A part of you couldn’t help as to think that you were getting in a bit deep, nervously looking for an exit. There were rumors that Lady Sif cared not for the gender of her lovers. It wasn’t that you thought it reflected badly on her. So long as she was kind and her lovers were well-treated you could speak no ill. But you’d never been courted by a lady before… 

Her hand fell upon the dip of your waist to tug you in. Or perhaps to gain your attention. “I wonder what sort of wistful dreams you afford yourself so often to.” She whispered into your ear. Your body almost felt stiff. Unsure exactly what to say, you stammered back. “I-I-It’s (Y/N).” You were quick to say, gingerly pulling her hand back down to her side from its place along your waist. She was much unlike the men she surrounded herself. Rather respectfully, she kept her hand to herself with a tiny amused smile even with Thor’s thundering laugh ringing behind her. 

“Sif, you’ve found our maiden!” He chortled, sliding behind Sif to gaze upon you. He recognized you and you him almost instantaneously. To him, it was no mistake that he had invited you as buzzed as he was off of his father’s wine. He seemed to be a happy drunk. Coming beside him was a smaller man in frame, gripping his brother’s shoulder. You recognized him as well. “Thor the night is young.” He whispered. Though he had an end goal by hoping that his brother would abstain from humiliation so early, you could sense the anger in Loki’s spirit. Thor moved forward causing Sif to fall aside. “She isn’t a prize to be won,” Sif barked back. Ever the feminist. 

Thor snorted in response. As far as he’d ever been concerned all women were prizes to be won in his eyes. Even a healer such as yourself. “Do you remember me m’lady?” Thor slurred with an offer of his arm. In response you gingerly set your arm to his forearm. Sif fell away with a shaky sigh. Yet again, Thor was to make an ass of himself. Why stick around for the decadent display? She was no fool like Loki who rather obediently took his place beside you with his arms behind his back. If someone did not take her advances, she would not press. Perhaps your tastes better suited for a man’s touch than that of her own. 

“I do… but you were a little less than conscious at the time. I remember Loki,” You answered. Your mind traveled to that day you’d found him. Wounded… but nonetheless alive. It wasn’t the older brother that stuck out in your memory but the younger. His black hair matted by blood as much as his clothes. He was the better of the two if only that he was very much awake while Thor laid motionless. In the brush, he had been like a dog growling over its pup. Only he could hurt his blonde brother if anyone was to. It took so much convincing for Loki to allow such pure magic to be bestowed upon them both. When Thor had come to and both drew the motivation to leave, they had. In such an urgent situation names were irrelevant. You thought simply thought them high class gods such as yourself. It was a completely different ballpark. 

It all made sense now who the brothers were. You had always heard of the gorgeous boys but never seen them for your own eyes. It never interested you to get involved. Thor led you to a table by the balcony and carefully sat you down with a guilty smile, “I did not forget. I invited you to give thanks,” Thor noted. You were surprised he even remembered his name in such a state of intoxication. Loki snorted sharply in response. Something seemed to be eating the younger prince. You felt the need to ask what was wrong with him as Thor fell away in an excuse to fetch another drink. It seemed odd. Thor could have simply told any slave to do so and they would have. It seemed like an excuse to grope Sif… who could blame him? You stared off in his direction.

Lips graced your ear, “My brother… is something, isn’t he?” You recognized the words as being Loki’s own. You turned to face him with your hands now in your lap. Loki was unmoved by your attention as he waited patiently for his answer. Like many other maidens he assumed you had an interest in the older brother. “He is sweet.” You answered initially. Well-mannered, sweet and a future king. It was rumored that he was vain and arrogant. There were many concerned of his behavior. You knew he had faults that you could not see. The words you chose were not ones that Loki wanted to hear. “Here I thought I was memorable as well.” He snipped, his eyes drifting to the floor. Another day in his life meant another day of being overshadowed. 

His tone almost sounded irate and jealous even. Of course he was jealous of Thor, you reminded yourself, he was the second child. You turned your chair towards Loki seeing as Thor was likely not coming back. “Do you wish to be the one in the limelight?” You asked Loki. “As tough as you would like to show yourself to be, I know that you are a pitbull for your brother.” You smiled to him. It was rather cute to see back then. That image of Loki seemed all dried up even if his cheeks tinged pink. It was easy to be jealous of his brother but when anyone else tried to bring harm to him, he became offensive. With his face so close to yours, you could tell something was bothering him.   
“Am I that weak?” Loki asked of you. You leaned forward into him. “Is love of a sibling weakness?” You returned as your breasts graced his chest. Being the less desired of the brothers, Loki spent much time with books and magic. Less so in the sweet embrace of a woman. He was not completely without experience. Loki thought about it for only a second. “Yes.” The god answered cupping your cheek in his hand. 

You had always been the one to push for what you wanted. Father grew you like that. The damsel in distress was not cute though the show earlier may have proved otherwise. Loki’s breath hitched as you leaned forward, “Oh and here I thought our meeting went well,” Your breath teased his lips in a manner that set him on fire. In the moment back then, it might have been stressful but there was little sexier to you than someone who could love so hard. 

“Yes… the maiden goddess caring for two of Asgard’s most irresponsible sons and leaving without a name so much as a name to remember you by.” Loki cocked his head in response, his eyes drifting down to your plump lips. Beautiful ones, truly. It had been lucky that Thor was so involved as to track you down. It wasn’t for his own sake either… a rarity in Thor’s behavior. He’d known just how Loki felt about you. He was never talented in magic but in retrospect it was only the name and dwelling of a maiden that he needed. “It’s (Y/N).” You quickly responded, closing the gap between your lips.

It was the prince that was shocked in his seat, gripping the arms of the chair as you ravaged his mouth. The entirety of the kiss, Loki did not move a hand to touch you. As you parted away from his lips you could hear Sif calling you sharply. “M’lady you waste time with that one,” Sif called to you from across the way. “He is as receptive as a brick wall,” She chortled. Thor urged her to shush, you could tell. The damage was clearly done as you rose with one hand on the arm of Loki’s chair to stare at him. He did not seem interested…

“I bid you not to give her statements weight. She’s always been one for Thor.” Loki interjected, reaching for your soft fingertips. Once more Loki tugged you onto his body, bringing you forward for this time, a kiss of his own accord. Your lips pushed against his, allowing him to dominate the kiss. You could feel a hand squeezing the curve of your backside with a growling moan of his throat. Parting from his lips, you gave a hum, your tongue gracing his lower lip before leaving a small peck on his lips.   
This time, you approved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed.   
> Years have given way for a snake in the grass to slid herself in.   
> And she grasps the opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the request of Cata_Lina I have moved along from the last chapter.   
> Implication is that Reader and Loki have begun a relationship.   
> Sif is a devil's advocate really. 
> 
> Warning:   
> If you are uncomfortable with F x F I would avoid this chapter.

It'd been years since Loki and you had chosen to take up a relationship with one another. Despite being a goddess yourself, you felt honored to have been chosen by a prince of Asgard. Still at times you felt lonely. Thor and Loki spent much time with Sif and the others. When they weren't on missions, training or having fun with one another they were busy elsewhere. Loki found much time put aside to lessons with Frigga. The queen herself had worked to train you in the skills of dagger, spear and light magic. You were progressing nicely but... Loki often made it seem like you would always be below his own knowledge. As the days progressed, you had been seeing less and less of Loki until he only came at dinner and bed to lie asleep with you. Tonight he hadn't come to dinner.

When the door finally opened, you were rather impatient. You had reasoned: if he wasn't hungry for food, what if he was hungry for more carnal desires. If he wasn't, he would sleep elsewhere! The lingerie you fashioned with household magic was stunning: a beautiful black lace bodice with the softest black chiffon drifting down around your ass with slits high up to the green ribboned middle of the gown that kept the piece tied tight. You couldn't bring yourself to wear anything else apart of a pair of lacy panties and a dark green silken choker.

"(Y/N)?" His voice was husky but tired. Walking into the room, he was shocked to see you laying in the middle of his bed. Your long, thick legs spread open for him. It should have been a beautiful sight but for some reason, Loki simply turned his gaze away. "Move over..." He requested as he began to undress for bed. After such a long day he simply wasn't in the mood to pleasure the dampness of your folds. The words came like a splash of cold water but... You slid over to him to gently massage his shoulders when he sat with your busty chest rubbing his back.

"Are you tired, my love?" You lowered your voice to almost an airy tone. Loki had always said it aroused him to hear you so low, conniving and sultry. "Not today, dove." Loki frowned, slapping your hand off of his shoulders. Thor's crowning was coming up soon. He had much on his mind. "But we haven't.... Been together in months," You couldn't help complain. Usually that wasn't your nature but as of late, Loki had no idea what interest in pleasuring you. Lady Frigga had suggested this... This lingerie! Your hands cupped the sides of your breasts as Loki rolled onto his side. His naked body under plush sheets to hide away from your prying eyes. "Soon, love. I’m weary tonight." Loki retorted. The young god would have been the first to admit you looked beautiful with the deep green lip stick and sultry dark eye make-up. How he loved a daring make-up on you. The lingerie fit as though it was meant for you. Yet Loki couldn't convince himself to lie with you. Your eyes fell down to his frame curled so far away from you. For a moment, your hand outstretched to him almost debating whether or not you should touch him. In the end, you thought it would change nothing.

"I... I love you Loki, I only wished to show you that." You spoke to no avail. Loki couldn't bring himself to speak the words back even as his bed creaked and your dainty feet pitter-patterned across the ground. He cringed when the door slammed behind you, sitting up to look at the door with his slender hand on his forehead. Why could he not shake himself out of this madness? Surely you would return. He could apologize and… and what? Loki slunk back into the sheets of the bed you two shared. Just as he could say his father was the All-Father, he could say he knew he would rebuke you again.

The garden of Frigga was the only place you could go to cry in peace without the prying eyes of all that resided within the palace. The silky emerald robe pulled around your naked body to protect you of the chill of the wind as you wept. Your smoky make up ran down tinged pink cheeks. Loki had not wanted you anymore, you were sure of that. He hadn't even made a move to touch you! It had been months since he had the interest to lay with you. Even more since he was the one to initiate any sort of activities. Maybe he thought you were too plump. Or too skinny? Or perhaps he'd grown weary of the relationship. If he were tired of you, he could have said so. You thought many things when you felt a woman's soft touch on your chin, pulling you to look up into bright blue Asgardian eyes.

"Why do you cry lady princess?" Her voice was warm, trickling concern. Not Frigga... But the mighty Sif. Your voice felt choked. Every time you tried to speak you could not. It was impossible. The tears still ran down your plump cheeks as you wept. "Because he's grown tired of me," you finally answered after several minutes of battling the tears. You knew that he would tire of your need for his love eventually. There were no warm consolations that could be given. "Did I not tell you he would not be receptive?" Sif's soft voice leaked pity. It brought you back to meeting her so long ago. She had said not to waste time with Loki. She had been correct. At first he was receptive but now? You felt humiliated to think of how he brushed you off without a further thought.

Sif moved to sit by your side, sliding her arm around the dip in your waist. You were clearly distraught... She had to be warmer to your emotions. Sif sighed, "Tell me, what occurred?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know. It was no secret that Sif had found you sexy, intelligent and desirable. The way you had taken the first move on Loki had appealed to her. What woman couldn't appreciate someone that made the first move? She noticed however that your nimble fingers quickly untied the silken tie that hid the curves of your beautiful body.

Her eyes widened before focusing on every dip and curve of your body. Your breasts were threatening to spill out at any given moment. Your plump hips accentuated by the stringy nature of your panties. Even the soft of your belly seemed to glisten in the lingerie. For a woman that had been shy of her body, it must have took much for you to expose your belly. As you and she had often spoke in the past, you disclosed a preference of corsets in lingerie to conceal your so called imperfections. Even wearing lingerie had been a stretch for you, ever paranoid of your thick thighs. Such imperfections she could not see. She slid her finger along the line of cleavage as you struggled to explain. But she could put two and two together. 

“Hush,” Sif urged of you. Loki likely hadn't been in the mood to make love to you, perhaps spend time with you. He had been spending more time out with Thor, his mother and on his own accord causing other’s pain through mischief. Sif clicked her tongue, leaning over your body to lay you back upon the grass of the garden. It was not itchy against your skin. Her soft lips brushed away any and all tears streaming down your cheeks. Her thumbs brushing away smeared make up. “If you have any doubt of your beauty, let me assure you.” Sif smoothed over, kissing along your breast. It was different from that day of meeting her. Or any of the days she flirted with you whether for her own amusement or to ruffle Loki’s feathers. 

It was in a word: genuine. It wasn’t a show. She genuinely thought you were gorgeous. Her slender fingers pulled the deep green of the ribbon apart. Your breasts fell freely of the fabric. “So the present is unraveled,” She teased you. Your hands flew to cover your nipples. “Please… you can’t look at me,” You frowned, attempting to push her hands off of your breasts. Loki had been the only one to see you so bare. This was wrong. If Loki knew he would… “Why? If Loki so shunned you, he would not be so moved that I’ve touched you. Perhaps he might even entertain the idea of you and I.” She mused you. You had known how jealous Loki tore Sif’s precious golden locks of her head. Presently he seemed to care not for her. Then again, he didn’t seem to care for you when you either when Sif had knocked you out during training. You believed he only demanded you be more careful. In such thought the hand covering your breasts were pushed away to reveal a sight that curled Sif’s lip in pleasure. 

“Norn, I never knew you to be the type (Y/N),” She exclaimed, grinning wildly with her tongue drawing across the piercings adorning your nipples. You gave a sharp cry when she took one of your nipples into her mouth, pulling on the bar of the piercing. They were fresh within a month or so. Loki had yet to see them. “Fandral may have suggested them,” You responded shyly. He was a lady’s man after all. He would have known what Loki could have liked. A part of you thought he simply was telling you to do so in order to gain some pleasure of the knowledge. It could have been a possibility. It seemed Sif thought the same as she chuckled warmly. “He would know,” She hummed, working her hands down the curve of your stomach. Flicking a belly button ring, her hands were apt to find what she desired. The mound of your womanhood. She gently teased the front of your panties, swirling around the lace design for a moment before growing bored of such action. Your panties were quickly pushed to the side.

“Sif… this is betrayal,” You begged of her once more. Loki… Loki, you thought of what he could have been doing in that moment. Perhaps he was asleep and thinking of you none. But perhaps he was awake awaiting your return. Sif acknowledged you with a soft hum of her lips, massaging along the crease of your womanly lips with both middle and forefinger. Even Thor would hold some reservations of this sort of betrayal. He believed in family and the preservation of such. Your hands came up to hide your eyes as you pressed down onto her hand willingly. She suckled the other breast, releasing your nipple with her fingers delving into your tight channel. 

“Yes… but you are soaked, m’lady.” She whispered against the curve of your ear, pressing two fingers tightly inside your channel. You couldn’t help the wince as she wiggled the fingers inside to stretch you some. “…and sooo tight, does Loki not stretch you? Or is he a ‘taker’ with no ‘give’?” Sif kissed your temple, bringing her other hand down to push away your folds for access to your clitoris. Such a sensitive little button. She enjoyed a rub to her own herself. Even with a soft rub to it, your muscles clamped tightly around her fingers. “Loki is a fine lover.” You responded curtly. 

“Then why are you in her arms?”

Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you'd like.  
> Until we meet again.  
> ~S


	3. Faults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F x M interaction in this chapter.  
> Please be warned about it.  
> I'm updating as I have much homework to do tomorrow and I am not sure I will be able to post another.

There he was in front of you. His hands shook in rage as he caught sight of the two of you together. For many a man perhaps two women together would be arousing. For Loki, he couldn't imagine a greater insult that you craving another God or goddess. Yet there it was in front of him. Her fingers were buried within your warm channel, her lips taking in the spoils of your breast. You visibly shook behind Sif as Loki flipped his scepter in his hands. Sif's fingers slid out of your warm core with a soft pop, juices coating her hand nicely. Almost in spite she suckled the fluid off of her fingers. An act that brought the blade of his scepter to the delicate line of her jaw. She had taken his own things for a taste and now she mocked him? In all the realms, he had never been insulted so blatantly.

"It is for father that I let you live. Leave." Loki snarled under his breath. Sif gave a challenging gaze, pushing the blade away with the back of her hand. "A little fight have you?" Sif hummed, rising to her feet as you worked to close the emerald robe exposing your curvy body. Giving you one last smile... You knew. If Loki cast you out, she would gladly take you in. She walked back into the palace swiftly. "And look at you, the harlot of Asgard," Loki muttered under hushed breath. "I come to find you so quickly fell into the arms of another in my mother's prized garden of all places." He bellowed flipping the scepter to butt the side of your face roughly. You gasped, holding the bruised side of your face in your hand whilst attempting to scoot along the grass. Loki was feeling abnormally cruel as he flicked his wrist, allowing vines to hold your hands above your head tightly.

"I've never fallen into another's arms but today, Loki. I swear to it." You quickly dispelled. Even after all he put you through, you still wanted him. There were so many years put into the relationship, how could you walk away? You loved him so much. Though you were scared to say as much... He caught you with Sif. How could you dare tell him that you loved him? "I am so sure." Loki snorted as if he was not convinced. With another flick of his wrist, the roots of a large tree burst of the ground in order to lace around your dainty ankles. Any movement resulted in constriction of the plants around your limbs.

Spread at what had to be a humiliating sight the tears spilled of your eyes once more. It only intensified by the black king snakes coming forth of the thick rose bushes to pull away the emerald covering that you tied together. Loki bore at your frame. "So what was better than I? Are you a lesbian now? Or perhaps as no man would touch you and so you took the scraps of the Warrior's table." Loki growled, slipping a hand down to draw his zipper down. Such cruel words... You winced in response knowing they would forever be embedded in your memory. Loki pulled his cock of the pants, sliding his slender hand up his length to tease his pink tip while pressing his boot down against the mound of your womanhood. "Come now, Sif proved you can moan. Give me a beautiful one." Loki challenged. He pressed his boot down until you have a scream in agony.

"Oh dear what a scream." He chortled, dropping to his knees hovering over your face. His hand was quick to force his member into your mouth between your green tinged lips. "You're mine. Where ever did you gain the idea that you are not... But you are," Loki moaned pressing his dick down your throat inch by inch. You nearly felt smothered under the abuse of his cock pressing so deeply inside of your throat. When you thought he might pull out, his hips swept back down to choke you with his dick. "If I am not in the mood, you must behave and if I do not wish you to prance around with the loosest Asgardians you will not," Loki snarled in response. He was coming undone. Loki only spoke like this when he was too angry to see straight. Much less think. Somehow... It aroused you to hear him speaking of you like his own property. It brought a heat between your legs. Your tongue did its best to wrap around his cock, stroking the shaft as he entered your mouth time after time. His leg began to shake as his hips worked inside of your mouth. For the most part, Loki was a silent lover. You knew that you were doing good when he began cursing softly under his breath. His fist slammed into the grass, drawing himself back out of your deep throat to stroke himself quickly. It merely took seconds for him to erupt over your soft face. You felt your cheeks, eyes, lips and a bit of your nose and hair coated with the man's seed. It sent a shiver down your spine.

Pulling himself back, Loki flicked his wrist once more. The vines and roots pulled back instantly. Loki tucked himself away leaving you feeling as frustrated as you had before. “Loki…” you whispered, crawling over to Loki with desperation. He knew what you wanted from him, cocking his head to the side with a rather snide smile playing on his slender lips. “No.” He tucked himself away before rising up, holding a hand out for you to take. “If you wish to have me fully, you will behave like the lady I fell in love with. I did not fall in love with an Asgardian whore displaying herself to other women in my own mother’s garden.” Loki swiftly brought shame upon you. Frigga would be… disappointed if she knew any of what happened. He tied the ribbon of your lingerie before tying the robe shut. 

Even if he had been in the wrong for months you had been the one to stray. Be it unintentionally or not. You knew that he had the right in the relationship at the moment. No Asgardian, Midgardian or otherwise would argue the fact. He hooked an arm around the round of your hip to rush you back into the chambers you shared with Loki. “I will not marry you or lie with you like a husband until you display to me undivided loyalty, (Y/N). I share a shadow with Thor, I will not share another with Sif.” The words were biting. If you couldn’t act correctly, you knew Loki would leave you. You slid the lingerie off of your body in exchange for a lavender silken slip and a brief cleaning of your face before climbing into bed. Loki was waiting silently for your return with a book in his hand. When you returned, you licked your lower lip. “And what of you? Will you continue to discontinue my affections?” You asked. 

Loki frowned, “I have done no such thing.” To imply that he had been all yours the past few… or many months was an insult to you. Loki had not taken you to the lake in months, he had not shared a book with you in a year and he certainly wasn’t the one whispering sweet nothings in your ear. The only fault he could see was in others. He was oblivious to the harms he had done to you himself. “Loki Odinson you… you!” You growled, flopping back into bed away from him. Loki enjoyed to think himself above Thor’s antics. You could see the mirror of Thor in Loki: childish, selfish and most of all stubborn beyond compare. 

The chambers were deathly silent. Although you never liked to go to bed angry, it seemed as though tonight you would be. It had been your thought that after tonight, Loki would understand that he had been neglecting you. Yet… the only understanding Loki had was on your part. You understood Loki loved you. You began to think that it was simply his possessive nature when someone had a hand on his things. As your eyes fell heavy, you felt his arm carefully slinking around your waist to roll you back around. He detested it when you slept facing away from him. It usually tipped him off that you were angry with him. It was obvious this time. Loki slid you back against his chest. He refused to feel like a roommate in his own chambers. 

“Loki…” You hummed, nibbling your lower lip angrily. Loki slid a furred blanket over your body in response. With his preference for the cold, you could often go from comfortable to freezing in the early hours of morning. “Mmm?” He responded, his blue eyes dropping down to look at your soft face pouting against his chest. A typical face of yours. His hand laced in your soft (F/N) colored hair. You smelled of mother’s garden. There were distinct undertones that reminded him of you… jasmine, cinnamon and warm woods. You were his fertility goddess. “I love you,” You frowned. It was what you said every night. Many nights he would not even answer. “I know.” He answered simply. It might have sounded like nothing to others. To you, it was what it was: progress.


	4. His Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His queen. His bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid bloody iPhone deleted my next chapter of Bloodlines off my fucking phone. >:( what the crap

Many a day had passed since you promised to be Loki's one and only. Although you were putting in as much effort as you could, it felt fruitless. Loki refused your kisses at night, often came into the chambers late and the sex was simply non-existent. You were sure Loki was doing this to punish you for your infidelity. You wished he would reward you for being such a good girl but you had no such luck in convincing Loki to sleep with you. It was as though he no longer craved you. His interests seemed purely for his image of Asgard. You supposed you should do less complaining and more kissing ass but like a dog without its treat, you simply couldn't find a reason to obey. Today was Thor's glorious day. Loki was off to himself while you sat in Thor's chambers. Your fingers parted golden locks, pulling half of his hair up into a comfortable ponytail while the rest draped his broad shoulders. 

"Are you excited, Thor?" You asked, feeling as though you spoke of marriage or something of equal importance. No, this was his glorious day as King of Asgard! Frigga was busy with preparations aside Odin which left you to care for Thor. Chambermaids could have done it, sure, but you hoped to make him feel special today. Thor chuckled as he watched your delicate fingers braid strands of golden hair, weaving black ties in when you were sated. "Why of course!" He bellowed. "I only ask why you are here spoiling me when you ought be preparing Loki." Thor was grateful for your willingness to serve him. It felt weird though that Loki was not being pampered just as he was. Where was Loki? You couldn't have said. When you rose in the early mornings, Loki was often gone or going. 

"Your brother has fallen out of love with me I fear." Your eyes fell to the ties on a braid. He wished to possess you. The events of days prior solidified that. Were you wife material? Not for Loki. You knew it was true. Loki had moved on from love. "Nonsense, he regards you his wife." Thor announced. Such knowledge was a surprise to you. Loki said you were undeserving of the title. You curled a tie around a piece of his golden locks. "He told me I was undeserving of such a title. Loki has not laid with me in months, Thor." You spoke smoothly. It was easier to repeat things that had been spoken between the two of you when it was someone you could trust. Someone that was not trying to sleep with you nor embarrass Loki. The information reflected badly on yourself really. Thor was obviously not ready for such information with your fingers teasing through his golden locks comparing your work. 

"Brother has let his maiden go wanting?" Thor asked, the pleasure of a woman was no joke to him. If someone did not want a maiden it was best to let her go. Torturing someone like Loki was you was irresponsible and cruel. Satisfied with his hair, you brought your hands atop of your lap. "He does not care for me as much as he would have you think Thor. He only wishes to own me for image, I believe." Your cheeks felt hot as your fingers hid your face. It was all image. Thor knew it must have been humiliating to admit to him. You were a prideful maiden. Thor rose to sit by you on the bed, setting his large hand on your shoulder. "I see now that you are much distraught regarding him," Thor frowned. You nodded in response. 

"I fret that he'll never make me honest by him, he will find a fitting woman to be his princess and cast me aside." You responded, although sleeping around in Asgard was common it was not exactly smiled upon. It was in faith that you spread your legs for Loki when he pressed. Thor brought you into his arms in a warm hug that felt more as if you were hugging a brother bear. He was large compared to your tiny frame. He accepted you tucking your face in his neck to weep. "I object to you not coming to my arms to speak so honestly," came Loki's smooth voice. You fearfully hardened up in Thor's arms. You couldn't face him knowing how you spoke of him. Thor made no move to remove you of your place. 

"She is without console in your arms, brother." Thor's voice rattled as you weakly held him. Loki moved forward into the chambers, strolling around the room much like a cat. "Yes I see that." Loki frowned. It was no secret as to what Loki believed of you. He believed that you were cheating on him yet again. What could hit closer to home than his brother? Thor did not appreciate the suggestion. "Brother I've not betrayed you." Thor insisted. Loki offered out his hand to Thor, motioning for you to stand. "If you have not, you will not object to an inspection." Loki retorted. You had barely risen your face when Thor motioned for you to allow Loki to look you over. The easiest way to calm Loki was to prove him wrong. One of your small hands fell into Loki's. His grip tightened before jerking you into his arms shamelessly. You grunted with your chest against his own having collided into him roughly. Loki flipped up waves of fabric, gripping the lace of your panties before sliding them down between plump thighs. At the same time, his lips claimed your own in a dominating kiss. His tongue prodded your lips before you gave him willing access to your mouth. 

"Loki..." Thor uncomfortably shifted along his bed to the sight. Loki's fingers shoved into your warm channel, pressing deeply in search of his brother's seed. His own tongue stroked around your own before drawing back leaving you wanting for another sweet kiss. It was bittersweet knowing Loki likely would not touch you again for quite a while. Bringing his fingers to suckle his fingers, he found the only essence he could taste was your own despite Thor's manhood pressing up against the leather of his pants now. Loki's eyes narrowed at his brother in response. "So you spoke the truth." Loki frowned. He had been more than paranoid as of late... But with each disproval, he found himself warm to knowing you were loyal to him. "I'm sorry... I never intended to la-." You began to apologize only to feel Loki's lips against yours. 

Despite what you thought it was not his interest to have others know of what had occurred. You were so protective of your image. One incident could not silly it. Loki sighed in the kiss, "I realize I am difficult to deal with," He began, only to hear his brother snort sharply. "You? Sif would be hard to deal with, you are incapable of appreciating others." He almost cackled unbelievably. At the least one could catch Sif daily. Loki could go for some time without being caught if he wanted to. "Yes thank you for that brother, I'm not at all attempting to ease my wife." Loki growled in response. This wasn't going at all as he planned it too. He expected you to be upset over what he'd done by the hurt look on your face as he 'inspected' you. Now you had a somewhat bewildered look on your face. He couldn't quite understand why even as Thor had the most amused expression across his face. 

"Wife?" You repeated Loki's previously sharp words. Loki paled in response to hearing you say repeat it. There were some things he held from you, somethings he held from family and a lot he held from everyone. This happened to be one of those somethings. "I... Why yes," He grimaced seeing your eyes light up. You caught him. Even after the pain he was putting you through, you still lit up? He sighed as you wound your fingers around his neck in delight. "You are my wife." He set his forehead on top of your head. You cleaned, you could cook judging on those rare playful dates, you always sat up waiting for him to come home with open arms and the love you gave was abundant. Was that not a wife? 

For you, it was all the duties without the proper title. Your lip pouted at him. He took your lower lip for a bite, licking the blood that spilled forth in some attempt to shake off all the attention on the word. "Loki..." You gave a soft whine. He grit his teeth together in response, "Yesss... I know, my queen." Loki sharply cut you off. You needed the title... it was time he held up his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you'd like.   
> Much love,   
> ~S


End file.
